When We Stand Together
by TheLucky38
Summary: For anyone who has heard of Hurricane Sandy or wants to know about it. Then read the first chapter to see what you can do to make a differance, I know that everyone has Benevolence, so please read it. For the people of the East Coast of the United States! Oh and you can figure out what kind of Genre it is. K-T.
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: You all heard about Hurricane Sandy that destroyed much of the East Coast. There are many people who are without power and now a huge Winter Storm is already disended apon the people who are not prepared for it. I know that there is a way to give money to them. Donations online and all of that, but we need to let people know more about this right away.**

**Nick of the WaterTribe used to live in New York before Sandy struck his hometown. His friends and possible his family members live there. If you think that hurricane didn't affect you, then your wrong. Anything around the world affects everyone, even something like Sandy.**

**Jade's One of a Kind told me that her friends that are in the East Coast are fine, but what about the aftermath? She is a kind reviewer if you haven't noticed. I respect her kind words.**

**If you think I am doing this for fame, then that is your problem. I am doing this to help the people of the East Coast, so don't you tell me that I am a selfish jerk. I am a man of Benevolence. I never turn away from the people! I maybe someone who lives away from the East Coast, but at least I can help them with anything that I can do.**

**This story is about Authors who can donate Kataang One-Shots for this story, and what they think about the hurricane that affected the East Coast. To inspire anyone in the U.S. maybe the world to donate online to any sites that support the community service for the people who are freezing, hungry, or dying over there.**

**Listen. I don't care if you never really read my stories or anything else before. Read and believe the cause that I am doing. If you ever get the chance then go to youtube and go to When We Stand Together by Nickelback or If Everyone Cares by Nickelback too and I mean the music video's not just lyrics.**

**So please. For any Author who wants to help, send a PM with your one-shot that you recently made or back then made. Every bit of it helps. Never give up on people who can make a difference in the world. Give a rating of what story you have. Heres an Ex...**

**TheLucky38, (Story name), Rated T.**

**If anyone has a Rated M thing, then I will think about putting up the same thing for Rated M stories only.**

**A small movement can make a difference in the world. So don't think that something like this will not do anything. I know there are people who have Benevolence on here, you just need to find it in yourself and decide your future.**

**P.S.- Some Wise Words- _If anyone Shared and Swallowed their pride. Then we'd see the day when nobody died- _Nickelback.**


	2. TheLucky38's One-Shot Contribute

**TheLucky38: Here is my One-Shot Kataang story for the We Must Stand Together collab. I hope you'll love it. Here is what it is called...**

**Love in Winter by TheLucky38, Rated T, Romance and a bit of humor (or alot).  
It takes place in the Earth Kingdom of Ba Sing Se. I always wanted to know what winter is like there. This is during the night time. It's my favorite season and when you read this, you can see why. Oh and it's a year after the war.****  
Now disclaimer get out here on the double!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "I don't know for sure that it handles all of the authors One-Shots? But here is something for my Disclaimer." So I pull out a hand grenade and pull out the handle, then I put it in the disclaimers mouth. It blows up and blood is all over the wall with TheLucky38 logos. "How do I keep losing disclaimers. We may never know?" Muhahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi Laugh)**

* * *

_Love in the Winter Time..._

The winter time is here in the great city of Ba Sing Se. The gentle snow covering the green grass like a blanket, the ice shining like crystals lighting up the night, and the feel of the cold air in the lungs like a welcomed guest entering a warm home. The city is a giant sleeping after the hundred year war. It welcomes people in all 5 Nations of the world to join it's great city walls and culture. Nothing is as peaceful then an open world without fear and hate, including tyranny and destruction. Only peace, balance, benevolence, and passion towards the people rule the world with open arms.

As well as our hero's in the Jasmine Dragon, enjoying their time together while seeing the snow hit the ground with a sweet gentle touch, that feels like a Spirit gave it a touch of new life. Streets are filled with people wearing warm coats or anything else that is warm, to deal with the weather. They say this could be the coldest winter yet. Many people who study the weather say that it will be lower then 10 degrees. Can you imagine dealing with that, oh wait I can.

The inside of the famous tea shop, which is said to have the greatest tea in the city, it had a lot of people enjoying the warm tea that Iroh makes to quell the coldness that they suffer. People where shaking on how cold it is out there, even the fireplace isn't enough to keep them from freezing like crazy. Some people got their tea with a cold piece of ice, aka, the whole tea itself. The people who where serving the tea is Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Suki. The others, Sokka, and Toph, were being lazy as ever, just sitting on the couches next to the fire with blankets. Oh sure let the people who can just sit there while everyone else works. Typical.

Aang and Katara where surving the same table to a nice couple at the same time. The two looked at each other and blushed, imagining themselves being the couple at the table instead. Enjoying a good meal, a nice cup of tea, and a wonderful date. In fact, they haven't had a date in a long time. Mostly by the fact that the world needs the Avatar and all of that nonsense. I mean some of the political meetings are so dull that people are asking way too much. One time there was a meeting about what kind of soap should people use in the United Republic of Nations, or what kind of food should be allowed. I mean come on. Is that what the Avatar really wants to do?

Aang was much more mature looking then he was a year ago. He had his robes look the same, thanks to his Waterbending Sifu, Katara. He usually shaves his hair, but Katara loves it so much, that she wanted Aang to only shave his hair, once every 3 months. Funny how even after a year, and he looks mature. That doesn't stop him from acting like a kid inside.

Katara also looked more mature, and probably matured. She was looking like her mother, with some features that look like her. But not as much as for Aang not to reconize the beautiful girl that he always will love. The necklace was still around her neck, and was in her tribal clothes that she wore during the final battle of the war.

As they walked to the kitchen to get more tea for the customer's, they see everyone still freezing like a lemur with rabis. Things cannot get any worse then they already are. In fact I don't know how in the world it can get any worse? Can you tell how?

"Hey Suki!" yelled out Sokka. He is still the same warrior with the same hair cut and clothes. His new sword which is black steel, is on his right side of his waist. To try to make it look like his space sword. The truth is, he painted the sword to make it look cooler. He thinks no one else knows, but it's plain as day to anyone who looks at him, smirking so they couldn't laugh at him. "It's time to go on our date."

Suki looked over at her boyfriend with a glare, but not because he told her lets go. It was really the fact that she was doing all the work, while Sokka was sitting his ass on the couch next to a warm fire. She was in her peasent outfit, because she didn't really see any danger in the city right now. Besides the freezing storm, but it's more of a battle thing. The only thing that proves she is a Kyoshi warrior, was the make-up. "Ok Sokka. But will you do this job next time?"

Sokka goes over to her and places a kiss on her cheek. Then commits a _buzzkillism._ "Doubt it." then got a slap in a face and a kick on his lowest point. He lays there, sobbing like crazy, with everyone looking at them. "Owwwww. What did I do?" he said in between cries.

"You should know better." then went to her room.

Aang looks at Katara, "I promise that I will do what you ask." then recived a kiss on the lip and a hand on his cheeck. Seeing his former teacher, or still is teacher, smiling, makes himself the happiest man in the world.

"I know you will Aang. I would do what you ask too." said Katara. Seeing him smile right in front of her, made this kind of a romantic time together. That is until the _buzzkillism _gets back up from his painful experiance.

"I'm going to go outside for a walk." Sokka said. More like limbing outside if you ask me. So he gets to the door and pulls the handle to open it, but something was wrong. The door wasn't moving at all. As he tries to pull, pull, and pull again as hard as he can. Then the obivous comes to mind for him. Sokka turns around to the crowed who was still enjoying the food, tea, and warmth that they were having. Sokk is going to have to tell them as calm as...

"WERE ALL SNOWED IN!" he yelled. Everyone turns around with shock and scared faces. "There is no way out! We are going to die!" I wonder if he did it as calm as he wanted.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone was panicking like crazy. The whole tea shop is being filled with a bunch of screams that sound like little children.

Yeah he didn't say it calm like. All he did was freak them out so much, that some of the kids wet themselves. I can believe that Sokka is a complete nut job for what he does at things like this. He couldn't even be the guy to talk to about nightmares.

There was only one couple that can stop everyone from destroying the whole place. So they got up on a table and Aang yelled, "Everyone calm down!" Like a spell, everyone in the room calms down to look at the almighty Avatar. "Now I you all to follow Zuko and Toph to guest rooms around the tea shop." he looks at Iroh to see if he is ok with that. Iroh gives him a thumbs up, stating that it's alright by him. "Zuko, you lead one group to the right side of the building and Toph, you lead the other group to the left side of the building."

Zuko and Toph does what he says, and leads the groups asigned to them. Making sure that each family and friends to the rooms available to them. Surprisingly, they did have enough for everyone in the tea shop. In fact, it's almost like a hotel here. **(A/N. I have an idea for a hotel, but I won't tell you. Execpt for the authors that I know.)**

That means the Gaang still have their personal rooms to enjoy. So they all turned in for the night. Aang and Katara where walking down the halls holding hands together. As they walked, some kind of warmness was being spread between the two. It's like some kind of fire is around to keep them warm. But where is it coming from?

They finally got to their rooms, both on each side from each other. Aang's was on the left, and Katara's was on the right. The two shared their good night, with a waterly kiss, then went to their rooms for the cold night ahead of them. **(A/N. Waterly kiss is a frenchie.)**

* * *

_The secret to keeping warm..._

Katara was starting to get cold while sleeping on her bed. She can see her breath, her body was shivering like crazy, and her teeth started to chatter. This is no way for anyone to suffer the cold winter like that, even if she gets used to it in the Southern Water Tribe. An idea came to her mind. Katara gets up to go to her closet, looking to see if there is any blankets that can keep her warm.

When the door opened, Katara looks up to see a lot of blankets that can help her. So she grabs all of them and goes back to her bed. Then she tries to place them down, one by one, as neatly as she can. Making sure not a single blanket was not off the ground as they keep piling up on the bed. After that, Katara goes underneath the blankets to get warm, but something was wrong.

Katara was still cold. Even after all of those blankets, it wasn't even close to keep her warm. In fact, it's better to say that it didn't do anything at all. How is that even possible? Those blankets are made from the finest silk makers in all of the 5 Nations. Even Gran-gran's infamous polor-wolf blanket doesn't help. This was pondering Katara's mind for awhile. Until she figured it out.

So she gets out of her bed, not caring if the blankets fell on the ground, to get out of her room to see Aang. Just when she was about to open the door, a soft knock was heard on the other side. "Katara." it was a wisper, but not just an ordinary wisper. It was Aang's smooth wisper that Katara enjoys. So at a quick instant, she opens the door and kissed him in the lips.

Aang was taken by surprise, but kissed back with the same amount of force. Katara's tounge was massages around her pupils lips, begging for the entrance she desires. Aang accepts and the tounges started to dance with romance. When they broke the kiss, Aang said, "Well I guess you wanted to see me?"

Katara punches his arm playfully. "You know me too well." and hugs him as he hugs her. That warm feeling came back again. This time it was so hot that it would melt the floor like lava. Something shined outside the window. It was a multi-colored light. So the two looked back to see what it is.

The light was waving in the sky, moving back and forth, side to side. Shining brightly, reflecting against the clear snow like a mirror. It was like a rainbow, but other colors where being presented as well. It looks beautiful ineed as the couple saw it from the window.

Katara has never seen anything like it, but Aang has. So he explains it to his lover. "Those are called the northern lights" seeing Katara looking at him, interested in hearing the story. "They come out a lot during the winter time in the Earth Kingdom and everyday in the Northern Water Tribe. They say a Spirit gives them the light in the sky for the souls of the dead to come out."

"How come they never came out when we went to the North Pole?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed, "My theory is that the dead didn't want to see people being suffered by the war, so the Spirit had to stop."

"Is my mother up there?" she asked, her smile disapears.

"Of course she is." he said. "I know that she is looking down to see how much you grown up."

Her smile comes back and she holds his hand. "Thank you Aang."

He had an idea so they can get out of the tea shop with everyone else. "I can go outside and waterbend the snow out of the way."

Katara knew he could do it the whole time, but didn't want it to end. "Lets wait until tomorrow. I am already safe with you."

The pupil had an idea for his master. He grabs her bridal style, and walks to the bed. When the young couple got there, Aang lays her down on the right side of the bed bringing the covers on top of her, while he takes the other side doing the same thing. After they laid down, they cuddled together under the covers. But then the covers started to get too hot for them.

"Aang, it's so hot." she complained playfully.

He has a smirk on his smile. "I think the only thing that's hot is you." trying to flirt with her.

Katara giggled, "It may sound a little dorky, but the way you say it is so sweet."

They took off most of the covers and laid them on the ground. Even their everyday clothes, only their underware remains. The two blush on what they did, but understand how hot it is in the room. It got warm enough for them not to be too cold or hot as they cuddled once again.

"I love you Katara." Aang said like the smooth wind in the sky.

"I love you too Aang." Katara said like the water with the current.

The two fell asleep, in the most romantic season that has ever been in the world. They just need to find out how they can use the winter time to their advantage. Like all love in the world, theirs never dies out.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Thoughts on the Hurricane- I hope that this story will inspire anyone out there to help the people in the East Coast that is suffering a Snow Storm right now. I know that I live in the Midwest, but I feel bad for everyone who has to endure the hurricane and the snow storm. I know that anyone can help, just donate a story here or donate money towards the East Coast if you can.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: Anyone who wants to do a story can do the Random Thoughts bid, but only on this. Not your own, unless you ask me first. I will get so angry if that happens. But for Nyestar, thelastwaterbender621, Nick of the WaterTribe, Jades One of a Kind, A Magical Owl, and Avatar Gita. They can use it anytime.**


	3. Nick of the WaterTribe's Grand One-Shot

**TheLucky38: Hello good readers of ATLA. This story was made by my good friend, Nick of the WaterTribe. It's not a Kataang, but it's funny and I wanted it on there. You can also have different one-shots if you want to. Execpt for ZUTARA. KATAANG's natural enemy. So give him a round of applause...**

* * *

**Nick of the WaterTribe:**

**The stories name: High times**  
**Genres: Humor**  
**Rateing:T**  
**I do not Condone anything done here nor do i own Avatar the last airbender or Eminem**  
**So Sokka(As Eminem) and Zuko( As Dr. Dre) have smoked some "Magic" grass Laced with a Certain Juce from the Desert and they thinks they are rappers. so this starts when he Gets the Weed. Enjoy**

* * *

As the Old guy who sold them the grass Ran off, Sokka and Zuko exchanged Looks Before lighting up the Blunt. Sokka took the first puff. As Sokka started to see things... good things, Zuko was haveing 2nd thoughts. Zuko said to Sokka"I dont want to do this"

Sokka pulled out his War club and told Zuko" i Did not spend 4 Grand for you to puss out"  
As Zuko took a puff he started to Think what Sokka was Thinking. they bolth thought they where Rappers. so what do rappers do steel things  
Zuko and Sokka stole Appa took him for a ride and and Sang this  
Old time's sake

Sokka: Good Evening, Ths is your **ing Captain speaking, We will soon be reaching an Algatude of 4,000,000 and a half Feet, Thats 8,000,000 miles in the sky, Please undo your seet belts for Take-off, you are now free to smoke about the Caban  
Zuko: Im Dre from Back in the day from NWA from Chokeing a ** to slaping her face to stacking up bodys im still Hungry and im back with a tape worm And we was happining and rapping Entertainment me and shady For us Compatition,** there Aint none.  
Sokka: speak ofthe Devil Its attack of the rain man Chainsaw in hand Blood stain on my Apron, soon as the Blade spun They run away from. who want to play Dungon, no one is safe from. In serch of a brain Surgon a grate one, wait it aint funny man. a surgon i need one, 2 boxes of Detergent and a paint gun an an Emergency Squrit gun to spray A1  
Sokka (x2): so one more time for old times sake Dre Stop that beet and Scrac that plate just send a little of that smoke my way Lets go  
Sokka: smoke signal in the Sky Higher then Ba Sing se Wireless...

Sokka trailed off as he and Zuko got hungry "White Castle" they said to togher smileing  
Then sokka Relised something "Wait there is not one in Ba Sing Se"  
Zuko said "there is one in Omasu"

* * *

**Nick of the WaterTribe: Is this the Birth of a New story called Sokka And Zuko go to white Castle. Only if you PM Me and so. I CLAIM IT!**

**Nick of the WaterTribe: my perspective on the Hurracain- some of my friends and Famliy where left without homes. i just want everything to go back o the way it was. you cannot Think of something that changes something so much and you might never see it the same way again.**

* * *

**TheLucky38: You might think this is a half-ass story, but I do some of those too. He has awesome ideas that would make yours look dull. Nick is a good friend on here, and I hope that his friends and family are doing ok over there. He used to live in New York and he is mainly affected by this. So when you read his stories, give him a review here and there that are positive.**

**Nick of the WaterTribe, good luck times a thousand and 38 on your future stories.**


End file.
